It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,534 to provide an industrial tool in which a ram is driven forward to do work by gases generated by an exploding cartridge. The tool includes a two piece breech cap having a piercer pin which is driven into the base of the cartridge inserted into the breech. Upon striking the rear of the tool with a hammer, the ram moves back, detonating the primer located near the open end of the cartridge and thereby igniting the powder located between the primer and base. The expounding gases from the burning powder pushes the ram forward. After firing, the breech cap is loosened to pull back the piercer pin for enough to allow the gases remaining in the cartridge to escape through the base and through ports in the breech cap.
The above described method for venting residue gases is acceptable but it does require a position step by the worker. Should he forget to take this step and instead lays the tool down, possible minor harm could occur to another, unsuspecting worker who picks the tool up. Accordingly, it is now proposed to provide an improved tool and cartridge wherein the venting of residue gases occurs automatically immediately after firing and after the work as been acheived.